super_spooky_best_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Specimen 4
Teh look of death Bootiful, sexeh, charming, and graceful. Kewlness Very calm, with a mind of a evil and sass. Skillz 500 IQ, moist, flotation, nonsolid, sexyness, PK fire, the spindash, the ability to compose music, master artist, and heavy weaponry. She has the ability to go super fast on her feet like Sonic the Hedgehog. MLG 1337 She has the power to pull out the following weapons at will. A pistol, an assault riffle, a shotgun, a sniper rifle, nunchucks, a katana, a barret 50.cal, a desert eagle, a frying pan, a light saber, akimbo model 1887 before the patch, a minigun, and the gravity hammer. Specimen 4 can 420 blazzit noscope you. Everything Specimen 4 according to metalsonic71 has adopted a child called Sachio Shizaki. Deep within the mansion there is a top secret lair that only specimen 4, spooky, and the specimens know about. It comes equipped with a super computer, a massive monitor to display information, a stash of deadly weapons, her version of the batmobile, a kitchen, and a bathroom. Her car is said to come with rockets, guns, jets, and titanium armor. Specimen 4 has 3 persona's one is herself. The other two are classic and modern versions of her. Her mind is corrupted with many different signs of evil. Her actions revolve around her mind playing various tricks and bending reality, she can deal with it though. Her goal in life according to her mind is to eradicate all life and existence as we know it. She is actually very sweet and calm, however her intentions take effect once you misbehave. She has a contact list of over 500 people on her smart phone. Her best friend is Spooky. Her favorite food is spaghetti. She has a good sense of humor. Her favorite music genre is death metal. One time she toke on a whole army of titans with her bare hands. She had the attack on titans theme playing and everything. Her death screen is actually a hallucination as you are already dead. She throws your body in an incinerator. It may be said that only Link can defeat Ganon however specimen 4 can take on BANHAMMER, she almost succeeded too. If you don't join her to become the greatest face in Koridi, you will die. The most important thing to do in ANY situation ever, is to listen to your sweg queen. Facts She is in lesbians with herself. She can read peoples minds by placing her hand on your head. If you are in love with her, she will do this ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). BlueLink9001 is married to Specimen 4, he will give you a bad time if you are within a ten mile radius of her. Protip: Obey the sweg queen at all times. Or die in a fire of hell. She's from evil land. She is on the Dark Side of the Force. She can seduce you by appearance alone. Her and specimen 13 make a fine team if you know what I mean. Foxy the pirate is her second weapon. Category:Amazing Category:Awesome Category:Badass Category:Cute Category:Immortal Category:Invincible Category:Powerful Category:Sexy Category:Spooky